


Blooded Shadows

by Shipper101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Time Travel, Vampire Buffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master was just going to kill her. However, a much older, much darker force has decided upon a different fate for her. And its will is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of the Slayer

Buffy ran. She just ran and ran. The Master's plan was all but complete. She had to stop it. 

Their fight went poorly. He was ancient, and he was mighty. He had had all the time imaginable to learn. To train. To become stronger. He moved faster. He hit harder. But he wasn't fighting to kill her. She had failed already. The ritual circle was blazing with barely controlled power. The Master's acolytes chanted around them, as they fought in the center of the ring. The pentagram was burning into unholy life. And the master wasn't tiring. She saw a few newcomers dispersed among the crowd. Their eyes were carved over in horrific sigils that burned to look upon them. She had to stay focused. The Master was the danger here. The room was starting to shake. She lost her footing. Just for that one second. That was all the Master needed. One second of weakness. He grabbed her wrists, and clutched his arms around her throat.

"You should be proud. You lasted longer than any of your predecessors. You are strong. But you can never be sufficient."

With that, he sank his fangs into her neck. As she felt her lifeblood drain away, she felt his arm on her lips. His dark, cold blood dripped into her mouth, as she sank to the ground. She screamed at herself inside. She knew what was happening. She was accursed. She was doomed. With her last ounce of strength, she grabbed her fallen stake from the ground, and drove it into his chest. He looked down, stunned, as he started to fall into ash. 

Then the world went dark. 

\---

Xander arrived just in time to see the Master finish disappearing. He saw Buffy, unconscious on the ground. He started to run to her, but stopped just beyond the Pentagram. It was all but burning. He could feel the power being emitted from the sigils on the ground. It raised his hackles. Hearing footsteps he turned to see Giles arriving next to him. He saw Buffy as well, but he spat out a terribly proper curse when he saw the sigils on the ground. 

"Can you break it, Giles?"

"Not in time. It is incredibly powerful magic. Far beyond the ability of the Order of Aurelius. They have help. Extremely powerful help."

So they just stood there, as the Pentagram blazed brighter and brighter. Slowly, the robed individuals with the sigil carved faces drew out their knives. Driving them into their chests, they collapsed forwards onto the outer lines of the Pentagram. At this, the light in the Pentagram dimmed, and began to flow towards the center, as the hooded men's blood drained into the shape. As it collected around Buffy's dying body, it began to swirl and shimmer through thousands of different colors. As the magic continued to build, the Aurelian vampires began to howl in pain, and one by one they started to collapse forwards. Giles shouted something, but the hurricane of power around Buffy drowned out all other sounds. A great pillar of light formed in the center of the room.

Giles intoned something, and the tower collapsed in on itself, crashing down on top of Buffy's form. When it faded, the Pentagram was gone, as was Buffy. Instead, there was a piece of sand blasted mesa, looking utterly out of place in the dank dungeon. Xander fell to his knees, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. Buffy was gone.


	2. After the Maelstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang deals with the fallout of Buffy's loss, and the arrival of the replacement

Xander and Giles just looked at the reddish earth. Xander felt a tear rolling down his cheek. Buffy was gone. There wasn't any fanfare. Only two witnesses. There wasn't even a body to bring to her mother. As far as Joyce and Dawn would be concerned, Buffy would just have left, and would never come back. Giles was coping better. He was hurting, but he had lost before. He had lost so many friends during his life. He had barely known her for a year. One year as a slayer and she had ended the Master. She had ended the undeath of the eldest of all Vampires, and had broken his blight upon the world. She had given him the time to interrupt the spell the Order had so carefully prepared. She would be remembered as one of the strongest slayers ever to have lived, if only because she had come up against the most powerful foe any slayer would ever have to face. 

They felt like they were moving in slow motion, just passing through the frames of life, without actually living. When they returned to the library, the reactions of the group were startling. Cordelia just looked aghast, the death itself mattering more to her than the person who had passed beyond the mortal coil. Willow broke down into racking sobs of anguish. Xander held her close, but he was not in a position to help her. Giles could see tears pouring out of his reddened eyes, even as he tried to hide it. Giles had other concerns. He had to contact the council. Another slayer would be called. Another watcher sent. As librarian, he would be able to stay, to watch the new slayer take Buffy's place. However, he would never have the same chance to teach again. Slowly, he picked up the phone, stopping his hand from shaking by sheer force of will. Tapping in the number, he held it to his ear.

"Hello. This is Ouentin Travers of the Watcher's Council. What can I do for you?"

"This is Rupert Giles, watcher of Buffy Summers in Sunnyvale. The Master is dead, but a new slayer is being called."

The line went silent.

"Thank you Mr Giles. We request that you remain in place while we send the next called to you. A new watcher will be arriving shortly afterwards. Do you have her body?"

"No. It was lost in a ritual after she killed the Master. It's location is unknown."

"Good. The family will not need to be informed. We thank you for your work."

Giles all but slammed the phone down, drawing a few confused looks from the others in the room. Only the Watcher's Council could view the loss of a body, denying any kind of certainty to the family, as a win. Only them. It made him almost sick to be working for them. However, in the meantime, the Aurelian Vampires would be looking for revenge. And there was only one person in town who could help him hold them off.

"Xander."

Xander looked up, tear streaks down his face. He was clutching Willow against his chest.

"I am going to go and find Angel. We'll need his help."

Xander nodded slowly, before resting his head back down on Willow's shoulder.

\---

He found Angel in a small crypt like room. The vampire turned to face him, looking confused. Slowly, and with sadness heavy on his voice, Giles began to relate the whole, sad story to the elder Vampire. Confusion gave way to grief, which then gave way to rage. He flew at Giles, grasping him around the throat and heaving him against the wall.

"How could you let her go in alone? Against the Master? You were supposed to watch over her. To protect her. And then, the one time she truly needed you, you failed her. Why have you come here? To apologize?"

"No. I came her to ask for your help. A new slayer has been called and will be arriving in a few days. We need your help in the meantime. You are the only other person who can keep this town in order."

Angel's face turned daemonic as he snarled at Giles's sputtered words. He spat on the wall next to Giles, before hurling the watcher across the room. 

"Fine. I'll help you. For her. But when your new slayer arrives, I'm gone. I don't know where, but I won't be coming back."

Giles nodded his assent, still trying to recover his breath.

\---

The new slayer arrived a few days later. The first Angel realized of it was when he was hurled away from a fledgling vampire he had been about to stake. He managed to raise his arms just fast enough to catch the woman's stake, before kicking her full in the chest, throwing her off. Leaping to his feet, he saw that the woman was standing facing him. He also saw that the vampire was almost on top of her.

"Get down!"

The woman looked confused at his warning, but fell to the ground, just as the vampire pounced. Flying over her, the Vampire rolled, coming up right onto the business end of Angel's stake. Looking down at the woman, he saw her looking at him, confused.

"Why did you do that? You're a vampire."

"And a pleasure to meet you too. You are?"

"Kendra... the Vampire Slayer."

Angel nodded.

"My name is Angel. I knew your predecessor. Don't worry about me- I'll be out of town soon enough. I was just keeping things ticking over while we waited for you. In the meantime... I'll take you to meet the team."

"Angel. You are Angelus. I know you. What you've done. I heard that my predecessor killed the Master himself. Why would she ever allow a demon like you to stay near her town."

"It's a long story. The short version is that she did, and you should trust her judgement. Although, saying that, her choice of friends seemed to be her weakest virtue."

"Why should I trust a single thing that leaves the mouth of the 'Scourge of Europe'?"

"Because you're new in this town, I'm an old hand, and the team as is knows me."

"Team? Slayer's fight alone. We live and die alone. We can't make friends. We can't form bonds. Anyone who knew a slayer would know that."

"And yet I stand here, having known many slayers, and I said that. Why would I try to trick you with something I blatantly know to be unusual?"

Kendra lowered her stake. She had been rising slowly to her feet.

"I won't follow you blindly. Just tell me where to go."

"Sunnyvale high school library."

Kendra nodded.

"The man you're looking for is Rupert Giles. Fair warning, they may not be happy to see you. You are Buffy's replacement after all."

Kendra nodded again. Her distrust was written all over her face, but she turned and left nonetheless. As soon as she was out of sight, Angel started to move away.

"So, LA then..."


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra meets the gang. Kendra isn't sure why she needs them, and they aren't sure why she is such a bitch. Fun times are had by all

When Kendra walked into the School library, what she didn't expect was to immediately have a sword held to her throat. Looking along, she saw a middle aged man with glasses holding the blade. She wasn't overly concerned; this was obviously the Watcher, judging from his all too English attire, and she was his new slayer, for a little while at least.

"I was told to find Rupert Giles."

Frowning, he managed to hold himself steady nonetheless.

"You're speaking to him. Who told you to find me?"

"Angelus directed me to find you. He seemed very uncomfortable. Now why would a Vampire like him be interested in helping a Slayer?"

Giles lowered his sword. The relief that had washed over his face when she said Angelus's name made her uncomfortable. She was distracted by the emergence of a pair of teenagers from behind a corner. One, a ginger girl, was looking at Giles timidly, while the other, a young man, had his eyes fixed on her.

"Angel sent you?"

The ginger's voice crept across the room. It was timid and reedy, and barely held.

"Angelus gave me this location, and told me to find Rupert Giles. Once again, why would I trust a Vampire. Especially one like Angelus? He seemed very uncomfortable over having our conversation. Why would a demon like he be uncomfortable about talking to the Slayer, if he had nothing to hide?"

"He and Buffy were extremely close. He is still grieving. And why don't you back off? Angel is our friend. He has helped us out of more than one tight spot. Why should we like you more than him?"

The boy was speaking now. His words were loud and forceful, driven by anger and pain.

"I am Kendra, the Vampire Slayer. If my predecessor was so foolish as to become smitten with such a creature, I am astounded she lasted as long as she did."

The three all looked at her, shocked and stunned.

"Why are you two here? A slayer and a watcher work alone. We don't need you. Leave."

At this point Giles turned to face the pair of them.

"No, stay. Nothing has to change. Kendra will be joining the school to replace Buffy soon enough. You ought to make certain she knows her way around. I still want your help, even if she doesn't."

He added the last part with an icy glare at Kendra. She shied slightly away. His eyes were so much older than the rest of his, not young, form. He had seen terrible things, suffered some terrible tragedy. That was the only explanation for those eyes. She nodded, cowed, and allowed Willow to lead her out of the Library. Xander walked up to Giles.

"I can't believe I just stood up for Angel."

"No. I'm surprised too. I suspect he may have already left town. Before Buffy died she killed the Master. The order of Aurelius is leaderless. We should have some breathing room to adjust to Kendra before something new and horrible shows up. I can only hope our next battle is less costly than our last."

\---

Across town, a car careened through the sign into Sunnyvale. A man in a long leather trenchcoat got out, lighting a cigarette clutched in his jaws. His hair was peroxide white, and his face was contorted into a daemonic snarl.

"Home sweet home"


	4. Spiking the drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike finds a way to restore Drusilla without Angel

"I'm sorry Dru, but we need Angelus. Only the blood of the SIre will work. We need to move out."

"Oh no Spikey. There's another way. The blood of a staker and the blood of the dark, together they get ta leave their mark."

Upon finishing her little speech, spike whirled around. Drusilla was engulfed in a fit of giggling, but the gears in Spike's head were on overdrive. The staker was the easiest part of that little riddle to figure out. Only one girl in all the world could really be considered a Staker by trade. Shame the old slayer had passed away. She would have been fun- she had, after all, managed to kill even the Master, and from Angelus and Darla's descriptions, that was one bad motherfucker. Couldn't say as much about his little pet though. Boy had been as weak as a newborn whelp when Spike had thrown him into the sun.

The blood of the dark on the other hand. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Lots of things in Sunnyvale were dark and evil. How to pick out only one? He turned around to ask Dru what she meant, only to see her scribbling in the dust in front of her. He made to move over, to pull her back onto her seat, but stopped when he saw what she was drawing. It was a strange symbol. He had seen it before however. Spike had gotten around in his time. That was the symbol of a Wicca cult. This strangely pissed him off. Why were the Wicca the dark in Sunnyvale? They were perfectly peaceable people, and definitely didn't hold a candle to him. Oh well. If that was what was needed. He was sure there was some sort of Wicca gathering here somewhere. Now he just had to find it.

\--- 

As it turned out, there was. There was in fact a large Wicca club in the high school. He knew a thing or two about magic- he had done some travelling in his time- and knew that such a concentration of witches must mean that there was a source of great power somewhere around the town. The Hellmouth alone couldn't explain such a concentration of witches. So, he had a few shamans he knew cast their bones. They told him that there were three great sources of magic around Sunnyvale. One was in a crypt, below the Master's old sanctuary, as far as the Aurelian vampires could tell him. Apparently, it had a kinship to Vampires, but was wrought of quicksilver, not of flesh. Another was smaller, but still more potent than any other magic they had seen. It seemed to repel vampires, but it's power was not rooted in life. He had heard the reference before. The Gem of Amarra was here. It repelled vampires because its power was rooted in sustaining blood, which was anathema to Vampires, but it channeled it through the power of death, not life. He resolved to find it after dealing with Drusilla. The Hellmouth was of course the largest of the sources of magic, and hence was why the bulk of the activity around the town took place in the High School. During one of his midnight visits to the Wicca club, he had smelt the slayer. He had followed the scent to the library, but, as it was midnight, he obviously didn't find anyone.

He had a plan now. The night of Saint Vigeous was tomorrow, and he had seen signs for the parent teacher evening. He could attack the slayer, and send some minions to get some of the Wicca group. He hadn't led a good massacre for some time, and he had to say, he was looking forward to it. Slinking away, he returned to the mansion, and to Drusilla.

\---

Kendra was enjoying her patrol more than she ought to be. The new school was unpleasant, and she didn't appreciate having to work with the mortals. They were whiny, and annoyed her constantly with all of their questions about her past life. They didn't understand the truth of being a slayer. Only the mission mattered. One day, she would die, and another slayer would come and taker her place. And, depending on how things played out, tonight could well be that time. Saint Vigeous had been an ancient vampire hunter, and his death on this night had been due to their empowerment by ancient mystical forces that still went beyond her understanding. Most Slayer deaths occurred on this night, and she wasn't keen to join them. However, the cemetery seemed all but vampire free. She was beginning to become frustrated, when she saw a Vampire walking towards her. His face was fully contorted, and he wasn't even trying to hide his nature. She got into fighting position. 

"I am here to bring you a message, from my master, William the bloody. He wished to inform you that it may be in the best interests of your fellow schoolchildren if you get to Parent Teacher night quickly."

With that, he turned, and disappeared into the shadows.

Kendra turned and ran. She had to get there now. She had heard of this William, or Spike as he preferred now. If half of the stories were true, there would be a bloodbath if she didn't make it there in time.


	5. Spike night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra arrives at the school. What's gonna happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love the mysterious summaries, don't I.

Kendra heard the screams before she saw the school. If spike was as bad as he was said to be, this didn't surprise her. In fact, she would have expected louder. As it was, she just had to contend with the five goons outside the main entrance. As they collapsed into piles of dust, she charged through the door. 

Inside, it was a bloodbath. The remains of several students were sprawled out on the floor, several with great gaping holes torn into their throats- evidently by less than careful feeding. Stepping carefully over them, Kendra heard someone stumble, and whirled around, raising Mr Pointy, only to see that silly redhead. The former slayer's friend; Willow. 

"They're in the Sports Hall. I'll show you."

The girl was clearly in shock. How did the last slayer last this long actually caring about people this pathetic. Nevertheless, Kendra nodded, and gestured for the girl to lead on. The school was a veritable maze of identical corridors, and Kendra ended up feeling thankful to the enigma of a girl before her. She knew nothing about the girl beyond her name, and even her knowledge of that area was limited to Willow. She made a mental note to investigate after this night was over.

Once they arrived at the hall, Kendra just burst in through the doors. No subtlety, just angry preparation. If Spike was still up to his old tricks, he would't let his minions hurt her- he'd want that honour himself. The hall looked like a charnel house. Dismembered corpses littered the floor, with about three of the students still alive and curled up amidst the wreckage. Spike was at the opposite end of the hall, sitting atop a pile of corpses like a king of the damned. The descriptions were exactly accurate, his short bleached hair contrasting sharply with his long black coat. A girl lay across his lap. From the lack of screaming and painful bleeding, Kendra assumed that it had to be Spike's famous consort, Drusilla. Carefully laying her across the chair, Spike got to his feet, and started walking across the room. In the centre, he stopped.

"Did you know that apparently, in mystical prophecies, Wicca cults are still the dark and evil? When there are vampires like me hanging about, no less. It's a bloody farce."

With that, his demonic face contorted into a smile, and he leapt at her. He was fast, and he had more experience, but she was stronger. At first, she pushed him back, overpowering his defence through aggressive strikes. After a couple of minutes, however, he adjusted to her technique, and started to power into her. What's more, she was tiring, whereas he was not. It was only after he hurled her across the room that she realised a horrible fact. He wasn't trying to kill her. He didn't want her dead. She was surviving on the mercy of William the Bloody. Her pondering of that thought ended as his fist collided with her cheek, slamming her into the ground. From there, he hit her again, and again, and again. The darkness covered her.

\---

When she awoke, the former slayer's watcher was looking down at her, with the two civilians around him. Then there was another girl, with a sad face and long hair. She was hanging close by the redhead, seemingly begging for contact, but restraining herself. 

"What happened?"

The watcher licked his lips, and began to speak, as if reciting from a history book.

"Well... you died. Xander was able to resuscitate you while Drusilla was disabled. She and Spike fled. The entire wicca society of the school was butchered, along with most of the parents who arrived here early."

"Giles. Not the entire wicca society."

"True. Too true. Yes, Kendra this is Tara. Tara, this is Kendra, the slayer."

"You're the slayer?"

Kendra nodded to this Tara.

Then I have bad news for you. Spike and his friends have discovered a powerful artefact below Sunnyvale. If he gets it, he'll become invincible."

"What is this artefact, Tara?" Giles asked.

"The gem of Amarra. That was all it said in my books."

Giles and Kendra looked intently at each other. Willow leaned in.

"Guys. What is the Gem of Amarra?"


	6. Amarra Rising (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interested parties converge on the Gem of Amarra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the prolonged drought. I had severe writer's block, but the fantastic comments on this and my other story Throne of the Gods convinced me to get off my backside (or onto it) and write. Anyway, here goes...

"The gem of Amarra is an ancient and powerful relic, created for the Goddess Amarra in the time of the Great Old Ones. It eradicates all of a Vampire's natural weaknesses. A vampire with the Gem is immune to sunlight and holy water. Stakes won't pierce their skin. Crosses will still burn them, but it won't cause them any lasting damage. Spike with the Gem of Amarra is a thought best not thinking, just in case it turns true."

Giles lowered his book from his face. Kendra looked around the table at the rest of the previous slayer's gang. They all had their heads hung. Tara was looking at her expectantly.

"Do you think you'll be able to beat Spike now, after the night, when he's at normal strength."

Kendra shrugged. Tara took the hint and looked down. 

"There's just one other thing. During your fight with William the Bloody, you died. I received word from the watcher's council. A new slayer has been called, and is on her way here. Apparently she is a young girl called Faith. I've met her watcher before. He isn't particularly free thinking, but he's harmless enough. Impossible to pronounce name. Anyway. I am going to have to meet them half way, so, I'm afraid, you'll be doing this part alone."

Kendra nodded, and shot Willow a glance that brooked no argument.

\---

Spike smashed the Vampire's head into the wall. The excavation was SO SLOW. He had lost patience after the first hour, and had turned violent a day after that. Sure, his minions wouldn't work in the sun, and sure, he could see their point, what with the whole catching flames and all. But now, every time he looked at them, their heads just seemed so... smashable. 

Drusilla wasn't helping, what with her trying to strip the meat from their wrecked skulls so she could use the bone as doll pieces. She always stormed away in a rage when they turned to dust halfway through the... extraction... process, and Spike never liked to see Drusilla angry.

So it was that his rage knew no bounds when the Slayer's little gang arrived, THE SECOND HE FINISHED. Sure, a day, maybe two earlier, that would have been fantastic. But, just that day, he wasn't in the mood. As his minions threw themselves at the slayer, he dashed inside the cavern. Throwing everything from the shelves, he heard a light cough behind him. Rounding in fury, he saw Drusilla, presenting a small ring with a green gem to him. He grinned. Ear to ear. 

Leaning forwards, he planted a kiss on her forehead, while accepting the ring from her hand. Slipping it on, he wasn't a second too soon, as a crossbow bolt thunked into his chest. It bounced harmlessly off, but Spike could tell that that was a killshot. He turned, and saw the slayer.

Wait... didn't he kill her?

They both charged. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Drusilla beating down the Slayer's pals. The slayer herself seemed almost easy now. She had been tough but manageable before, but he was now an indestructible master vampire, plus his professional reputation was at stake. The slayer hit the ground after only a few minutes of fighting. Looking up, he saw Drusilla walking towards him, smiling. Then, her eyes widened, and she fell forwards. Behind her stood a trio, a shorter, blonde woman at the front, with two large, snarling vampires behind her, on both sides.

"I believe you have my ring. Now, I seek it's return, William the Bloody."

Spike ghasped, and looked at her in fear

"Amarra"

The woman smiled


End file.
